


Epifanía

by Ninandrómeda (Lallen)



Series: One-shots de mis Ships favoritas [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Marin ayudando al ship, Romance, Shaina es rara, amazonas entrenando, socially awkward shaina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallen/pseuds/Ninandr%C3%B3meda
Summary: Por consejo de Marin, Shaina toma una decisión con respecto a su relación con Seiya.





	Epifanía

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Sigo odiando este título... grrr!...  
> Uf, este one shot ya tiene mucho tiempo, pero me sigue agradando (sobretodo porque lo escribí en sólo una tarde y eso nunca me pasa). Va, pues one-shot de una de mis mega OTPs de la vida, que son Shaina y Seiya.
> 
> Disclaimmer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Si yo pudiese decir algo al respecto Seiya y Shaina ya estarían casados y con hijitos (y Sorrento habría amenizado la boda... sólo porque lo amo.).
> 
> Advertencia: Si no te gusta la pareja, te recomiendo con mucho amor que vayas a leer mejor fanfics de algún ship que te encante.

Las dos amazonas más fuertes del santuario se encontraban entrenando a la tenue luz de la madrugada. Habían adoptado dicha costumbre pues era la única manera de poder entrenar a solas, sin las molestas miradas de aprendices y caballeros. Por otra parte, preferían sentir el frío de la mañana a soportar el sol en plena tarde.

-Sabes, Shaina, pienso que deberías dejar de negarlo.- dijo Marin, deteniendo un puñetazo de la otra mujer.

-¿Negar qué?- Shaina se soltó y retrocedió rápidamente unos pasos.

-Negar que eres pareja de mi discípulo.

Shaina no contestó y volvió a la carga con la misma agresividad que mostraba en todos sus combates, mientras Marin se defendía hábilmente. Volvió a detener un ataque de Shaina, sosteniendo fuertemente su brazo.

-Lo digo en serio.- mientras soltaba su brazo.

Shaina dejó de atacar y negó con la cabeza. -Marin, estamos aquí para entrenar.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que es mi única oportunidad de hablar contigo a solas al respecto.

Shaina miró a la otra amazona. Su máscara escondía una expresión de enojo, pero no podía contestarle eso a Marin: desde el restablecimiento de la paz y el santuario, todos habían estado muy ocupados en nuevos aprendices, la reconstrucción de todo lo que había sido destruido, y el asegurarse de que la paz continuara. Siendo las dos mujeres más fuertes de todos los caballeros, de pronto les habían llovido nuevas responsabilidades y se mantenían ocupadas en cosas distintas, a veces sin coincidir en todo el día.

-No entiendo cual es la importancia del tema.- Shaina dijo finalmente, cruzándose de brazos al ver que Marin abandonaba cualquier postura de combate.

-En primer lugar, que sólo favoreces un montón de rumores muy molestos por todo el recinto.

-Rumores. No creí que te asustarían rumores, de entre todas las cosas.

-No me asustan, me molestan.- dijo Marin, negando con la cabeza antes de sentarse sobre el frío suelo. -Las guerras santas son cosa del pasado, todo parece estar marchando perfectamente, pero eso sólo le da más fuerza a ese tipo de cosas tontas.

Hizo un gesto invitando a Shaina a sentarse junto a ella. La amazona de ofiuco suspiró, resignada a tener esa conversación, y se sentó a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Shaina, en la semana han sido cinco veces que he tenido que dar evasivas para no contestar sobre tu relación con Seiya.

-¿Quiénes son los cretinos que te lo han preguntado?

-No voy a decir nombres para que vayas por ellos y los golpees, Shaina.

-Apuesto a que son esos idiotas que tengo por aprendices...

-En todo caso, estuve siendo molestada al respecto esta semana más que ninguna otra, como saben que somos amigas.

La amazona de águila volteó hacia la otra amazona, que estaba bastante sorprendida de escucharla usar ese término. Aunque se hubiesen vuelto cercanas con el paso del tiempo, Shaina jamás se había referido a Marin como una amiga.

-Pero... ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto, si no quieres que vaya a golpear a los entrometidos?

Marin se encogió de hombros. -No te pido que vayas por el santuario diciendo lo mucho que quieres a Seiya...

Marin ya estaba acostumbrada a ver las reacciones confusas de Shaina cada vez que decía una frase por el estilo. La amazona de ofiuco volteó hacia otra parte.

-...pero tal vez estaría bien que admitieras esa relación.

-A ninguna persona en el santuario le incumbe mi vida privada, Marin.

Marin dudó un poco antes de seguir hablando. -Sé que crees que es una petición egoísta, y no puedo culparte, pero... también te lo pido pues considero que es lo más sano para ambos.

Shaina se cruzó de brazos, reteniéndose de gritarle a Marin que no se metiera en lo que no le incumbía, pero en el fondo supo que Marin tenía razón. Tenía ganas de seguir entrenando y no pensar más en esas cosas, pero sentía que la amazona de águila no aceptaría a no ser que terminara por arreglar ese asunto.

-Seiya también ha venido a preguntarme acerca de ti. De por qué no quieres admitir nada.

Shaina volteó bruscamente hacia ella. -...¿Y por qué no me ha hablado a mí al respecto?

Marin se encogió de hombros. -No lo sé, en parte creo que tiene miedo de tu reacción.

Entonces la otra amazona comenzó a sentirse terriblemente culpable. Ella había sido quién había empezado todo, quien había ido tras él y quien había logrado establecer una relación con el caballero después de su regreso del inframundo. Tal vez Marin tenia razón y era injusto de su parte mantener todo eso oculto...

Recordó que no quería que nadie supiera de esa parte de ella. El hecho de que fuera capaz de amar, sobretodo de forma tan incondicional y con tal intensidad, era algo que ni siquiera ella sabía manejar aún. Entre más lo pensaba, más ganas tenía de seguir peleando; ¡Era una guerrera, después de todo!

-Recuerda que mi alumno es muy extrovertido y bastante simple... creo que no logra entender por qué no quieres que tus alumnos, o los demás sepan de ustedes.

Shaina frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios bajo la máscara.

-Tengo mis razones, eso debería bastar.

Siguieron unos instantes de silencio. Shaina sabía que Marin no se había dado por vencida, que simplemente buscaba las palabras correctas.

-...Shaina, nadie pensará menos de ti sólo porque tengas un lado humano.

-...- Shaina no contestó. Ahí estaba, Marin había dado en el blanco, justo como temía. Se sintió asustada, secretamente teniendo ganas de largarse de allí y correr a Atenas al departamento de Seiya. Allí no tendría por qué pensar esas cosas.

-Shaina, entiendo tu miedo, yo también me sentí así antes de que Aioria y yo decidiéramos dejar de escondernos: tenía miedo de perder el respeto que tanto me había costado ganar.

Para la amazona de ofiuco, eso era todo menos un consuelo. Aioria y Marin eran un asunto que se sabía desde hacían años (tal vez incluso antes de que empezaran), y no sólo nadie se sintió sorprendido, sino que la pareja resultaba un modelo a seguir para casi todos: el fuerte y valeroso caballero, la sabia y poderosa amazona, veteranos de la guerra santa, y ejemplos de honor y rectitud.

-...No es lo mismo.

-¡Claro que es lo mismo!

-...no. Tu estás acostumbrada a ganarte el respeto de forma pacífica y honorable. Cuando el santuario estaba bajo el mando de Saga, yo tenía el respeto y el miedo de toda la orden porque no dejaba de ganármelo con mi fuerza y mi falta de piedad. Eso es lo que ha hecho de mi una amazona temible.

Para Shaina, ella y Seiya no eran ese modelo de perfección como su amiga y Aioria. Seiya... bueno, él podía encajar más con ese modelo de no ser por su falta de solemnidad, su modo de ser tan desenfadado y su torpeza. Se le respetaba por todas sus acciones pasadas y entre los más jóvenes era motivo de completa admiración por su persistencia y su valor.

Pero ella era demasiado agresiva y peligrosa, además de que su pasado estaba tan manchado como una hoja llena de tinta; el miedo que inspiraba en todos seguía vigente, aun si se sentía diferente de la chica que lo había instaurado. Para evitar que su pasado volviera a la luz, prefería mantener ese miedo.

-...si de pronto resulta que no soy tan fría y tan insensible como todos creen, no me quedará mucho en que apoyarme.

-Y sin embargo, los que sabemos de tu relación sabemos que no lo eres.

Seiya solía bromear diciendo que era una persona con doble personalidad, porque cuando entrenaban en el santuario, era agresiva y hasta cruel con sus aprendices y compañeros, mientras que cuando pasaba algunos días libres en Atenas, se convertía en una chica dulce y cariñosa.

...bueno, dulce y cariñosa mientras nada la exasperara o molestara, pues ya no contaba las veces en que casi destrozaba el departamento de su novio por cosas tan simples como que se acabara el agua caliente o se fuera la electricidad ...contando aquella vez en que ella había causado el apagón lanzando una garra de trueno por accidente.

-...prefiero que mis compañeros de armas lo crean.

Otra vez, Marin guardaba silencio. Shaina hacía un conteo mental, calculando en qué momento diría la siguiente frase demasiado acertada.

3...2...1...

-Deja de considerar el tener una relación como una debilidad.

Perfecto. Justo la frase que no quería escuchar y que sabía que volvería.

-Es una debilidad. Si los demás lo supieran, sería lo primero que atacarían en mi.

Marin mentalmente se felicitó al sentirse cada vez más cerca del meollo de todo el asunto. Definitivamente, su petición tenía cada vez más sentido.

-Nadie va a atacarte, no hay ninguna razón para ello.

Shaina negó con la cabeza. -¡No me importa cuando haya sucedido! El santuario es un lugar hostil; no faltan aquellos que aun no olvidan lo sucedido hace años, ni los que quieran ganar control sobre mí.

-Te has vuelto paranoica.

La amazona de ofiuco se quedó en silencio. Se reprochó mentalmente el tener ganas de ver a Seiya en ese mismo momento, pero era agradable estar con él, que siempre era tan gentil con ella y que nunca la molestaba con ese tipo de reflexiones complicadas.

-Es sólo que he comprobado demasiadas veces que cuando es con respecto a él no puedo pensar con claridad.

-Nadie te puede culpar sobre eso, estás enamorada.

Shaina se sobresaltó ante la expresión. Marin veía a que se refería Seiya conque Shaina cambiaba mucho cuando se trataban de ese tipo de temas.

-El tampoco piensa claro cuando está hablando de ti.- insistió Marin.

Una parte de Shaina se sintió halagada por el comentario. -...pero... ¡pero el es despistado por naturaleza! En cambio que yo muestre ese tipo de comportamiento...

-Nadie te pide que te vuelvas una damisela nerviosa en tus entrenamientos sólo por aceptar tu relación; con o sin Seiya eres una amazona y pienso que por ese simple hecho, todos te respetarán.- de pronto Marin se oía llena de autoridad.

Shaina lo pensó seriamente, dándose cuenta de que la amazona tenía razón: Después de todo, no por decir que estaba saliendo con Seiya tendría que mostrar era faceta tan dulce; lo que sucediera entre ellos a solas era asunto sólo de ellos dos.

-Pero los rumores...

Marin sonrió bajo su máscara. -Rumores. No creí que te asustarían rumores, de entre todas las cosas.

-Marin...

-Pienso que si bien los sentimientos pueden ser nuestros peores enemigos en un combate, pueden ser también nuestra más grande fortaleza. Creo que Seiya lo ha dejado claro suficientes veces.

Marin dudó un poco en si decir lo siguiente. -Y permíteme decirte que si Aioria para mi es el caballero más fuerte de todos es por su capacidad de ser implacable en el combate, y sin embargo poseer por mi los sentimientos mas tiernos. Sin miedo a expresarlos.

Shaina se sintió resignada: Marin había ganado. Ya no le quedaba nada que contestar a eso. Le impresionaba lo claras que parecía tener las cosas su compañera, y tuvo el deseo de conseguir ser tan razonable en un futuro.

-Lo único que te pido es que al próximo alumno que venga a preguntarme cualquier cosa, o a ti, pueda decirle que sí, que son pareja y punto. Lo que si eres o no dulce con él, no les incumbe.

Shaina se quedó en silencio unos minutos, aunque Marin sabía que había logrado convencerla. Frente a ellas, el sol comenzaba a salir, pero ninguna de las dos sentía ganas de reanudar el entrenamiento.

Tanto pensar al respecto había despertado en Shaina unas ganas enormes de refugiarse en esa relación que ahora se sentía lista a aceptar. Junto a ella, Marin se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a estirarse un poco. Dentro de poco, tendría que volver al recinto de entrenamiento y esperar algunos discípulos.

-Quiero verlo.

La voz de Shaina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-...¿Hoy?

-Hoy.

-Tienes que entrenar a tus aprendices.

-Les daré más tiempo a esos idiotas para que sigan indagando. No me importa.

-Pero...

-Ya me convenciste de no ocultarlo más, Marin. Ya que voy a hacer esto oficial, déjame disfrutarlo: Parece que será un día lindo, y la vista desde su departamento me gusta mucho.

Marin se sintió sumamente satisfecha viendo a la amazona ponerse de pie y echar a andar hacia el recinto amazónico rápidamente. Suspiró con resignación, y buscó mentalmente qué pretexto darles a sus alumnos por la súbita ausencia de su maestra.

Por su parte, Shaina se cambió a ropa civil tan rápido que por poco y rompía la camiseta que había elegido, y salió corriendo del recinto amazónico tan rápido como dieron sus piernas. A su alrededor, el santuario apenas comenzaba a despertar. Se cruzó con uno o dos guardias y algún caballero, pero no se detuvo ni a saludar ni a decir hacia donde iba.

Bajó del santuario, atravesó las ruinas griegas que lo ocultaban, tomó varios atajos, y llegó corriendo a las calles de Atenas, que estaban casi vacías también. Pudo correr por las calles sin chocar con nadie y sin que nadie la detuviera.

Se topó con pocos automóviles, hasta por fin dar con la calle que buscaba, y con el edificio indicado. Entró, caminó rápidamente por pasillos y escaleras hasta dar con la conocida puerta a la que tocó insistentemente.

Cuando escuchó pasos del otro lado de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que aun tenía puesta la máscara, así que se la quitó bruscamente de la cara. Su plática con Marin había terminado por emocionarla mucho, y no podía esperar a verse con el caballero.

Un recién despertado Seiya abrió la puerta para de pronto verse atacado por la amazona, que básicamente se abalanzó sobre el para besarlo y abrazarlo, casi causando que el chico se fuera para atrás, teniendo que hacer varios movimientos de brazos tratando de recuperar el equilibrio y evitar la caída.

-¡ _Amore_!- Shaina llevaba tiempo sin sentirse tan feliz.

-Shaina!- exclamó Seiya cuando ella por fin lo dejó hablar.

-¡No volveré a negar que estoy saliendo contigo!- exclamó en respuesta la amazona, colgada de sus brazos.

Seiya trató de encontrar sentido en esa frase, y en el por qué la amazona aparecía tan efusiva en su puerta tan temprano, pero por más que lo intentaba la única respuesta era que debía haber enloquecido.

-¡Esto...Genial, Shaina!- dijo, bastante confundido.

-¡Marin tiene razón! ¡Lo que siento por ti me hace más fuerte, no más débil!

Seiya estaba muy cansado: Shaina lo había despertado, y ahora gritaba cosas extrañas frente a su puerta. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿No tenías que entrenar a los aprendices hoy?

-¡Si!- respondió ella simplemente, acurrucándose en sus brazos insistentemente y recargando la cabeza en su hombro. Seiya suspiró, y sólo atinó a responder el abrazo tiernamente. Bueno, aunque estuviese confundido no podía negar que era realmente agradable despertar con un abrazo como ese.

Se quedaron un largo rato así, aunque al exterior hacía frío y aunque Seiya se estuviese cayendo de sueño. Era como si Shaina se hubiese instalado de forma permanente en su abrazo, pues no parecía tener ninguna intención de alejarse de él.

- _Ti amo_.- murmuró.

Seiya sonrió. Realmente algo raro debía haberle sucedido a la chica, con lo difícil que era sacarle esas palabras. Le pasó una mano por el cabello, causando que ella lo abrazara con mas fuerza.

-...¿Te parece si entramos? Digo, no que a mi me moleste estar aquí, pero si sale alguno de los vecinos esto va a ser un poco extraño.

-Te prepararé café.- dijo ella, por fin separándose un poco de Seiya.

Seiya la miró extrañado unos segundos. -...¿Tú sabes preparar café?

Como si algo se hubiese roto en el ambiente, Shaina cambió de expresión de inmediato: se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.- ¡Oye! ¡No arruines el momento, idiota!

-Perdón, es sólo que siempre te quejas de que no sabes cocinar.

-Hacer café no es cocinar.

-Está bien.

-De cualquier forma lo intentaré, no debe ser muy difícil.

-Más difícil que enfrentarse a Poseidón, no.- dijo Seiya, risueño. Shaina volvió a sonreír, levantó su máscara del suelo, un poco sorprendida de su propia impulsividad, y tomó la mano de Seiya antes de entrar al departamento.

-De cualquier forma, ¿Podrías explicarme a qué te referías conque no ibas a negar que estabas saliendo conmigo o algo así?

-Esperaré a que estés más despierto para explicar.

Seiya cerró la puerta tras de ellos, y mientras miraba como la chica se dirigía directamente hacia la cocina, sonrió ampliamente.

-Nee, Shaina...

-¿Sí?

-También te quiero.

La amazona simplemente sonrió, más conmovida de lo que quería mostrar, y pretendió concentrarse en preparar el café.

Seiya se instaló cerca de ella para sacar el azúcar, tazas y demás cosas, aunque la amazona podía ver que el caballero de pegaso quería simplemente estar cerca de ella. Así era él: sencillo y bondadoso. Para ella, que había pasado tanto tiempo entre personas complicadas y que tendía a reprocharse demasiadas cosas, pasar tiempo con él era sólo concentrarse en las cosas más agradables de su vida presente.

-Por favor dime que puedo quedarme aquí hoy.

-Bueno, me caes de sorpresa pero no tengo nada planeado y la idea me gusta.

Tal vez nunca serían la pareja más ilustre del santuario. Pero para ella, era una vida perfecta, un refugio de cualquier cosa que pudiese asustarla o amenazarla. Marin tenía razón en pedirle que sólo lo aceptara y dejara de ocultarlo.

"De todos modos" pensó Shaina. "Al primero que se sienta con derecho de cuestionarme le regalaré una garra del trueno en plena cara..."

Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, eso seguro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad espero que te haya gustado!


End file.
